


Telling Him

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Atlantis.</p><p>Harry and Ron struggle to tell each other the one thing that has been on their minds since their fourth year. Just when they think they can't, some understanding friends give them a gentle shove in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.
> 
> Author's Notes: This fic was written as a part of my Inspirations section, a part of The Library of Atlantis. More info can be found at Inspirations at The Library of Atlantis and at Steve Walker's Telling Him.

_Fear is just another way of giving yourself an excuse to give up._

"It's funny, you know?" Ron said to Harry across the small table they were sharing at The Three Broomsticks. "We've been able to come here since our third year, but we've never come here together. Well, without the cloak, anyway."

Harry looked up at him as he scanned the pub. How under the heavens am I supposed to tell him? he sighed.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked, looking back at Harry.

Their eyes met for a moment before Harry looked away, staring at the mug of butterbeer in his hand. "She said she would meet us back at the castle. She had things to do today. You know what I think? I think she's going to do something to try to get Dean. It's craziness! Dean came out, what, like, last year?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled to himself.

Harry hadn't been surprised when Dean and Seamus had come out the year before. He had known for three years. How could you miss it? Sure, they had always been good friends, but that didn't explain the constant hugs, secret smiles, and light, gentle touches that the two shared constantly. Harry realized it as soon as he started questioning his own identity, starting in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Cho just wasn't doing it for him. Sure, she was a great girl, but there was nothing that told him that he wanted to be with her. And he wasn't really interested in any other girl, either. That was when he thought he just might not be interested in girls at all.

"I mean, really!" Ron's melodic voice crept into Harry's thoughts. "You would think she'd get it by now. Not that I'm saying Hermione couldn't get him at all, but Seamus has his heart locked up in a little box, and he does not look as though he's ever planning to let go of the key, let alone soon enough for Hermione to take advantage of Dean's bi-ness, you know?"

Ron's incessant babbling continued, but Harry had long ago stopped paying attention. He looked back at Ron, watching him out of the corner of his eye. He was staring into his drink, a soda with cherry syrup. The small umbrella that had come in the drink now sat on the table, next to the straw that he never used.

It was the little things, really. Sure, Ron had done big things like save his life and all, but it was the little things he did that made Harry look at him closer. The fairness of his skin, and the way his freckles made it look only more beautiful. The way his eyes flashed when he smiled, or twinkled when he wasn't. The way his hands were so gentle and caring, even when all he was doing was gently nudging the chessmen of the new set that Harry had given him last Christmas to make them go where he told them to. The look of false pain his face took on whenever Hermione made him study. How his face scrunched up when he was thinking intensely about something, or got all dreamy and distant when he thought about his dreams. How he looked ready to pounce on you any second (Oh, I wish he would!) when they were just having fun during the midday breaks. But most of all, the way...

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking at him worriedly. "You ok?"

... he always worried about Harry. It didn't matter what the situation was. Be it something as simple as test scores, or as potentially dangerous as Voldemort, Ron always looked over just to ask if he was all right.

"Sure," Harry said, looking back down at his mug. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno," Ron said, still looking at him worriedly. "You haven't said much since we got here. You want to go do something else?"

"No. I was just listening to you, that's all."

"Then why didn't you answer me, hmmmm?" Ron poked at him playfully with a finger.

"I must have zoned for a minute. What did you ask?"

"If you would marry me."

"What!?" Harry's heart skipped a beat. His head whipped up on its own so quickly that he thought it might fall off his shoulders. Then he saw the playful twinkle in Ron's eyes, and his heart caught in his chest. No, it wouldn't be that easy.

"No, no," Ron laughed, mistaking his shock for something closer to unease. "I'm kidding. I asked if you thought Dean and Seamus would be together for a while?"

Harry hadn't realized that he had been on the edge of his chair until he sat back with a sigh. "Yes," he said with conviction. "They will. They'll be able to deal with whatever this world throws at them, just because of their love."

"You sound like you've been thinking about this a lot."

"Here and there. Just when I'm bored and have nothing better to do," Harry said. Except think of you, that is, he amended to himself.

  
* * *   
  


"Hey, Hermione!" Dean shouted across the busy street.

Hermione looked around, trying to figure out who had called her name. It could've been anyone; she had made many friends among Hogsmeade's residents. She spotted Dean and Seamus holding hands and walking towards her across the street. She smiled knowingly as the boys approached, oblivious to the gawking stares of the other wizards and witches. There was something so beautiful about the way they took holding your lover's hand, such an ordinary thing, and made people actually stop to think about it.

"Hey, you two!" she waved. "I didn't think I'd see you today," she continued as they stopped in front of her.

"Neither did we," Dean smiled. "We usually haunt different areas of town."

"We do at that. How are you, Seamus?"

"All right," Seamus said, his usual gleam in his eye. It was common knowledge that she had wanted to get together with Dean. Seamus was only one that didn't think she was still trying. "We were actually looking for Harry."

"Oh," Hermione said and then glanced around like she what she was about to say could only be said in private. "The last time I saw them, they were off to The Three Broomsticks. I think Harry's going to try to say something."

"You really think so?" Seamus asked her, his head cocked to the side, eyes staring past her at something only he could see.

"I think so. He asked me, this morning before we left the castle, if I could leave him and Ron alone for a while today. He had this look in his eye that said this was the day. If he could bring himself to say it, that is."

The boys nodded. It hadn't been easy telling her what they knew. Hell, Dean was sure that Harry didn't even know that he had told Seamus, though anyone with brains could see that he told his boyfriend everything. They had had to, really. She had overheard something Ron had said to Seamus, and later demanded to know what was going on. When they both told her they couldn't say anything, Hermione's eyebrows shot up at Dean. She pushed harder, even threatening to turn them into things nasty and gross, until they relented and spilled all.

To her credit, neither Dean or Seamus thought she had told the boys that she knew. At least, neither Harry or Ron had come to them about it, yet.

"Harry's been wanting to for so long, I wouldn't be surprised," Dean said quietly, looking at the gleam in his lover's eyes and wondering what mischievous deed he was planning.

"Yeah, but so has Ron, and you see where that's leading," Seamus said. "I think they might need a little push in the right direction."

"Seamus Finnigan," Hermione waved a finger in his face, mock-scolding him, "don't you even think about doing anything rash, now. If they wanted you to say something, they would've already told you to."

"I know, I know," Seamus said, laughing and putting his free hand up in defense. "That's not what I have planned."

"What do you have planned?" Dean asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at his lover with no little suspicion. He didn't think Seamus would intentionally hurt anyone, but he also had to admit that his boyfriend could be overzealous when it came to mixing humor and helping a friend.

"I'll tell you on the way," Seamus smiled as he started to pull Dean through the crowds.

"See you back at the castle, Herm," Dean shouted at her as he allowed Seamus to drag him along.

Dean shook his head as he watched his lover out of the corner of his eye. This could get really interesting. He turned his head slightly as Seamus started to tell him what it was that he had in mind, looking at Seamus but, in their haste, making sure to still keep an eye out for possible collisions.

Dean had to admit that it was a good idea. Seamus was being cryptic as all hell and not telling him everything yet, but what he was hearing all sounded good. Before long the boys were standing outside The Three Broomsticks and Seamus was whispering the final touches in Dean's ear, running a finger down the back of the ear as he did. Dean shuddered, realizing that he hadn't heard a word Seamus had said. He just hoped it wasn't too important.

  
* * *  
  


Harry watched Ron look at him through his lashes for a few more seconds. It looked like he was debating whether to say something. He seemed to make a decision, then shook himself. Harry wondered what had changed his mind, and sighed. He was sure that there was something behind all of Ron's talking, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He looked over at the door as it opened, and the two boys that he and Ron had just been talking about entered. Seamus headed for the bar while Dean surveyed the room. He spotted Harry and Ron in the corner and waved, then walked over to Seamus. Harry watched them kiss. He grinned as the owner, Madam Rosemerta, shook her head at them and leaned in to tell them something. Seamus waved a dismissive hand in the air and said something back.

  
* * *  
  


"She'll never get used to that, will she?" Dean laughed as he and Seamus walked away from the bar. "Oh," Dean added quickly, "Harry and Ron are over in the corner."

"In time, I think," Seamus said as he steered Dean towards an empty table, according to plan. He wanted to see whether they had already said something. The look that Ron gave him, coupled with the shrug Harry directed at Dean, made Seamus sure that neither had said anything. "Do you think they'll crack soon?"

"Ron talked to you, so I don't know about him. Harry, on the other hand... His plan is to just act normal, if he can, and tell him when he thinks it's right. If it slips before that, so be it. I don't think he knows what to say."

Seamus looked at him and Dean caught the gleam in his eye. This would be more amusing to his lover than anything else this year. It would also be a good way to make Harry and Ron do what they needed to do.

Dean remembered the first time that Harry had talked to him about it. It was after the Sorting Ceremony. Harry invited him to walk with him that night on his last walkthrough of the castle, one of the many that Prefects did. The Head Boy had agreed and went to kiss Seamus before they left.

Harry had barely waited until they were away from the Tower before dumping his feelings on Dean. He started and couldn't stop, his emotions and thoughts spilling from him like the water of a swollen river over a dam. Dean listened and nodded in all the right spots, and when Harry finished he told him what he knew was the only thing to do: tell Ron how he felt.

"Even if he doesn't return your feelings, he'll know. He'll think about it, and that might be all that he needs to see what a catch you'd be for him."

"You think I'm a catch?" Harry asked quietly, embarrassed and shy.

"I don't think there's a single person in this castle that doesn't think so. You're a wonderful person, Harry, and so is Ron. You two will be happy together, and you deserve what you'll give each other."

Harry nodded. "But... What do I do if he's not... Well, you know... Like us?"

"I don't think that you have anything to worry about there."

"How do you know? Has he said anything to you?"

"No. I just know. I'm not sure how. I just do."

Harry had just nodded. They walked Harry's rounds and talked about Dean and Seamus, how they were doing, and what it was like to be out and dating someone. Harry said that he knew it would fine at Hogwarts, but he didn't even want to think about what the Dursleys would say. It wasn't normal, and he knew all too well what they thought of things that were not perfectly normal.

Dean shook himself out of his thoughts as he and Seamus neared Ron and Harry's table. Seamus took up the spot behind Harry so Dean followed suit and stood over Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, guys," Seamus said cheerfully.

"Hey, Seamus!" Ron returned just as cheerfully, looking up from his consideration of Harry. His best friend was even more quiet then he had already been.

Harry looked up and nodded at Dean, wondering what was up. He shrugged it off as friends just seeing friends in a public place. Dean smiled at him encouragingly, then looked down and whispered something to Ron as Seamus tapped him on the shoulder. Harry reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the quiet exchange to look up at his friend.

"Dean told me," Seamus whispered. "Have you said anything yet?"

Harry shook his head.

"Did you know that the kangaroo can only be found in the wild in one place on earth?"

Harry nodded. "Dean said that the other day," he whispered. He took a glance at Ron. His best friend was looking at him with no little shock on his face, listening to Dean.

"Did he tell you that only a groundhog gets freaked by its shadow and causes more bitter coldness than is needed?"

Harry's head whipped up to find a glitter in the other boy's eyes.

Seamus nodded, then looked up. "So I'll see you back at the castle, Ron?"

Ron nodded distractedly even as he continued to stare at Harry like another of Hagrid's creatures. Harry looked at him, but quickly looked away as their eyes made contact. He waved distractedly at Dean as the boy walked off with his boyfriend. Harry glanced up again, right into the almost disbelieving eyes of Ron.

What is he thinking? Harry thought worriedly. And what did Dean tell him? Was it smart to talk to him?

Harry didn't think that Dean would say anything that would give him away totally. Then again, he heard Seamus. They were together, which might make something to think about. He looked up again. If I have time to think about it, that is. But he couldn't see where he had the time anymore. There was a feeling creeping up in his chest. He needed to say something. Somewhere it had become a need, and he couldn't shake it.

"Ron?" Harry said quietly, at the same time that Ron called his name. "Go ahead," Harry giggled.

"No, you," Ron said, smiling.

Harry opened his mouth to insist that Ron go ahead, but closed it. The need to tell him was filling his every fiber, and Harry was sure that if he didn't take advantage of this moment, he would never again have another.

"Ron, I have to talk to you," Harry murmured, looking down again.

"Sure," Ron said. "I thought there might be something bothering you. You've been awfully quiet today." Ron waited. "What is it, Harry? You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I do," Harry said, Ron's words almost shaping his thoughts as he spoke. Just another thing that his best friend had done for him. Thank you, Ron. "And that's the point. I can tell you everything, and you hardly flinch. And you've been there, through all of it. From class finals to Voldemort, you've been by my side, and I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

"You don't have to, Harry," Ron whispered.

"I know I don't have to but I want to," Harry said, looking to the side, at the mirror behind the bar, as memories surfaced in his mind. "I want to more than anything. I want to thank you for that chess match. You know? The really big one. I want to thank you for believing me about the snake, and not being afraid when you learned that I was a Parseltongue. I want to thank you for caring enough to have that stash of chocolate under your bed when the dementors were around. For supporting me all through the Tri-Wizard Cup, even though you knew I didn't belong there, and for always asking if I'm okay, no matter how small my problem is." Harry suddenly reached across the table and took Ron's drink from him and replaced it with his hand. Harry gazed into the green eyes that had held him captive for so long without knowing it. "And I want to spend the rest of my life being able to do that."

Ron had tried so hard to hold them back, but they came anyway. Tears of happiness and joy welled up in his eyes and spilled over. He looked down at the table.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for you to say that," he whispered to the table. "I even started to think that I'd have to tell you." He looked up. "I can still remember the first time that those eyes set me afire. Every time I thought that the fire had been put out, and I'd be okay, you'd look at me and our eyes would meet. I'd be all ablaze again, burning with a love that I had never felt before. At first I was scared. I didn't know what it was. So, I hid it. I think I hid it for so long that when I finally knew what it was and wanted to tell you, I couldn't. And I was sure that I never would."

"So, is that a yes?" Harry said with a grin.

"No, it's an 'I love you'."

For the second time that day, the owner of The Three Broomsticks shook her head as two boys kissed.

  
* * *   
  


At the other end of the pub, Dean and Seamus smiled to themselves and kissed in congratulations. Seamus suddenly pulled back and looked at his love.

"What were you saying to Ron that took so long?"

"Just school stuff. I saw you lean down to say something to Harry so I thought that I'd do the same."

"Yeah, but you only had two lines to say and then you were done." Seamus said, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Well, see, I don't think I knew that part of it." Dean said.

"Yes, you did. I told you outside, right before we came in." Seamus glared at him.

"Ah," Dean said as if that fixed everything. "I hoped that was nothing important."

"Why?"

"Simple, really," Dean said and looked down at the table. "You were playing with my ear and it wasn't until we were inside that I realized I hadn't heard a word that you had said."

Seamus lifted Dean's head and kissed him full on the lips. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever known."

~end~


End file.
